


your body is a war-zone/你的身体即是战区

by lengyu



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu





	your body is a war-zone/你的身体即是战区

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your body is a war-zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877145) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



****感谢Beta：**** blurryyou

————

提姆不是经常沉湎于这种消遣。他知道这是一种放纵，尽量不在上面耗费太多时间，因为想太多终有一日将他逼疯。

但他偶尔会放空大脑，遐想一番，假如当初情况不同，假如他从未成为罗宾，他的人生会是怎样一番光景。

（如果父亲尚在人间，如果母亲还活着，如果杰森没死。如果，如果，如果）

他揣测自己会进哪所大学，主修什么专业。他的父亲希望他进哈佛深造，继而投入商界——报酬丰厚，安全稳定。但要说韦恩公司的董事会会议传授了他何种经验，那便是经商无聊透顶。

倘若他的人生当初选择了另一个方向，而不是他选择了的这个方向？他会同现在判若两人吗？从事另一种职业，结交另一群朋友？一份朝九晚五的工作，一具没有伤疤的躯体？

也许那就是想法滋生的伊始。这几周他都被这缕思绪挠得心痒难熬。

他渴望——渴望某种永恒显著的印记，低头就看得见，能够回忆起自己来自何处，经历的种种往事。他的身体布满疤痕，但一个纹身，黑色墨液植入肌肤——是他能掌握之物，是他的自主选择，而不是自己一次次失败的警示。

提姆坐在厨房餐桌边，慢慢喝着一杯温咖啡，悠闲地点击着谷歌搜索页面的图像。他正要伸手去拿素描本，此时杰森悄无声息地出现在他背后，压低的声音瞬间又响又近。

“嘿，德雷克，我得到你要的讯息——呜哇，打算迈入迟到的叛逆期？”

“天啊， ** **杰森**** 。”提姆猛地合上笔电，“你不会敲门吗？”

“不会，我在谷仓里长大。”杰森拖长语调，拉出提姆餐桌旁的一把椅子跨坐上去，“你是想要贩毒集团的情报还是对我大发牢骚？”

提姆做了个深呼吸，用手捏捏鼻梁。他与杰森的合作关系趋于平稳，通常以礼相待，几乎能说逐渐信任对方——若是做不到这点，他不会放任杰森钻空子进出自家公寓。可那改变不了杰森热衷惹毛提姆的事实。

好吧，提姆承认他俩就喜欢互相揭短。

“情报，谢谢。”

杰森摸出皮夹克内袋里的U盘往桌上一扔。提姆重新打开笔记本，插上U盘等待数据加载。图片搜索页面没关，显示在桌面窗口上一目了然。提姆刻意没去看图片，专心游览杰森带来的情报。

“你破解了这段代码？”

“嗯。一串哥谭街名对吧？起初我认为可能是……怎么说呢，行动基地的清单，但数目太多。你要是挑出每条街名的第四个字母，就能组成交易的确切地址。”

提姆哼了一声，目光快速掠过名单，背诵出来。这没什么复杂可言，但他还是加固印象，铭记于心。杰森为他省下拆词组句的时间，提姆今晚就能搞定案子。连续数月追查贩毒集团，他十分庆幸终于找到突破口，案子总算得以归档。

“谢谢，杰森。”提姆说着把信息保存到桌面，删光U盘数据，拔开接口，把储存设备滑过桌面，一副继续工作的模样。但杰森只是坐着，心不在焉地玩弄他的桌子。

“你想要什么？”提姆一针见血地问，对前任罗宾所处方向挑起眉头。

“你为什么要找光圈纹身的图？”

提姆烦躁地绷紧下巴。[杰森·彼得·托德](http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%9D%B0%E6%A3%AE%C2%B7%E5%BD%BC%E5%BE%97%C2%B7%E6%89%98%E5%BE%B7)就像一条在好日子获得骨头的狗狗，提姆早该清楚他不会善罢甘休。“我只是一直有这个念头，就是……你知道的……我做不到。”

“为什么不？”

杰森注视着他，目光严肃专注。他有时会这样，抛开油嘴滑舌，提姆从不知道如何应付这副模样的杰森。

“纹身是一种识别标记，违背蝙蝠侠的匿名守则，我知道你心知肚明。”

“而我知道你现在已经足够出色了，所谓的谨慎只是毫不相关的借口。你不是小菜鸟了，德雷克，你可以制定你自己的准则。”

提姆敷衍地耸耸肩。“即便如此，也不值得冒着让某个陌生纹身师看到我所有伤痕，问东问西的风险。衣服一脱，秘密曝光。”

杰森沉默半响，时间不知不觉流逝，提姆想象不出这场对话的走向，但接着杰森人向前倾，仿佛作出了决定。“如果你想要的话，我能代劳。”

“你能 ** **干什么**** ？”

杰森撇头看向窗外，故意避开提姆的视线——那是他感到扭捏的鲜明迹象，提姆好奇自己是否该为熟知这明显的标志而倍感荣幸。“当我还是个孩子，我妈还活着的时候，呃，你知道她不是经常在家，我时常会去我家楼下的纹身店打发时间。里面工作的伙计教了我一些东西？后来有一阵子，就是我接受训练任务，帮塔利亚干活的某个夏天，我跑去汉堡跟一个女人，嗯，她叫弗兰卡，共事。我在她店里打工，她教了我很多纹身的手艺。德雷克，你要是想要个纹身，我能给你纹一个。”

“你有整套工具设备？”

“不，提摩西，我只想耍你才那么说。”

提姆面无表情地看着他。见鬼，这对他们而言才是合情合理不是吗？

杰森冷哼。“是，我有工具。我偶尔会用来修饰我自己身上的纹身。”他说，目光专注，宛如无法确定是要给提姆下巴来一拳，还是跳出厨房窗户落荒而逃。

“你有——”提姆的大脑间歇性短路。

他瞬间意识到自己为家族其他每个成员缝补过大大小小的伤口，杰森却从没为了一瓶布洛芬来过他家。这突然成为一个至关重要的细节，他未曾见过杰森牛仔裤和夹克衫下面的任何一寸皮肤。

“嗯，好吧，行。我是说，等等，你会讲德语？”

杰森丢给提姆的眼神无疑透露着他认为提姆这周脑袋可能被撞的次数太多。

“Ja, natürlich（是的，没错）。我的能力可比破坏和惹你生气更全面。”

“你差点唬住我了。”提姆说着扬起得意的笑容，迎接预料之中的白眼。

“我这周后面几天都很忙，不过周六下午有空。我知道你知道我的公寓在哪，你这个小跟踪狂。两点左右过来，记得吃饱了再来。”

“好，没问题。”提姆心不在焉地点头。

在他充分认识到自己刚刚同意了什么之前，杰森早已穿过厨房窗户失去踪迹。

***

提姆站在杰森家门外，光圈的速写折叠着躺在他的外套口袋里。

他看了一眼手表：下午一点五十八分。

房门打开，杰森靠着门框。“你进不进来，提摩西？”

杰森总是用这种眼神看着他，好像临时起意要对提姆发出 ** **某种**** 挑战，尽管连他自己都不清楚挑战什么。提姆总是受这种眼神的挑衅，想要冲上前方，向对方展现事实真相，想在两人开架的时候予以反击，回以颜色。

这个傻瓜大概是故意为之，但提姆每次都落入陷阱。

“进。我们能继续吗？”

杰森朝沙发做了一个手势，纹身工具早已摆放在咖啡桌上。“坐下，小子。”

提姆翻了个白眼。“你知道我十九岁，对吧，只比你小两岁。”

“我能去超市，像个大男孩一样买威士忌， ** **小子**** ，绝对体现我的优势。”

“不管怎么说，你又不喝酒。”提姆喃喃自语，小心翼翼地坐在沙发边，从外套口袋里拿出素描的纸。

“我喜欢干活的时候放音乐，你要是对冲撞乐队有意见——我大概直接无视。”

尽管有些紧张，提姆还是笑出声来。“你当我是谁，阿尔弗雷德吗？”

杰森冲他笑了笑，提姆胃部一阵抽搐。杰森坐在咖啡桌上。“好了，给我看看图。”

提姆把纸片递过去，从素描本撕下的边角参差不齐。他做了改进，添加自己的创意，蓦地紧张起来。他从没向任何人分享过自己的绘画或创作，至少在自豪地向马克太太展示自己单调乏味的照片后再也没有发生。

杰森若有所思地点头：“看上去不错。选这个图案是因为爱好摄影？”

提姆紧张地点点头：“嗯，对。”

我不想忘记自己如何走到这一步，我总想牢记一切从何而起。提姆想，这句真言在他脑海中徘徊数日，却堵在喉咙深处无法吐露。这句话过于隐私，他和杰森没那么亲密。

杰森从鼻子里发出哼声，聚精会神地看着纸。“我想也是。好吧，先让我画好转印图。”

提姆没有控制好发出怀疑的声音，杰森却只是恼怒地说，“你不是家族里唯一拥有艺术天分的人，笨蛋。”

“你见过迪克的这么多年来的那么多套服装设计，你能想象我为什么认为自己是独一无二。”

杰森嗤之以鼻。“你看过那件制服的最初版本对吧？就是看起来像是在迪斯科风格油漆桶里打了个滚的那件？”

“我到现在想到还会做噩梦。”提姆不动声色地说。

“我第一次看到他穿那件制服，我还以为他肯定是全世界最大的呆瓜。”

“你 ** **还是**** 觉得他是最大的呆瓜。”

“嗯，没错。”杰森稍稍耸了耸肩，“但现在完全不是因为他择衣的品位。”

这是个容易掉落的陷阱，只看得见杰森想让你瞧见他的一面。胆大妄为是一方面，粗枝大叶是另一方面。然而杰森绘图的一举一动洋溢着热情，中途他不得不把挡住眼睛的一缕卷发吹走，但整个过程还是几乎一气呵成。提姆感到胃里翻来覆去，顺便一提，他不是没考虑过杰森这幅样子。那一直是转瞬即逝的念头，他会放肆地遐想一分钟然后就因荒谬而打消的想法，但是现在。

现在他会经常想起。

“完工。”杰森宣布，将提姆拉离思绪，“你觉得怎么样？”

完美。提姆想。

“你也没那么糟”是他的回答，回到他们日常的争锋相对他才安心。

“你想纹哪？”

提姆把体恤向上拉了一些，指着髋骨右上方某处，“这里。”

“藏起来容易？”

“就是这样。”

提姆仰躺在沙发上，掀起衣衫，等待杰森把转印图拿过来。刹那间他犹如醍醐灌顶，顿悟杰森干活时离自己有多近，忍不住咽了一口唾沫。

“你介意我……？”杰森朝提姆的裤子比划了下。提姆伸手解开裤子，连着内裤一并往下拉到合适的位置。

“好了，准备就绪。”杰森拿起一副塑料手套，用消毒剂擦拭提姆髋骨周围。他把转印图覆盖在提姆的皮肤上，动作灵活又专业。可提姆的肌肤仍在其碰触下隐隐作痛，他狠狠责备自己。

__提姆，老朋友。__ 他想， _ _你根本没考虑清楚。__

“一般都会在这提醒大部分人，开始可能有点痛。不过既然是你——”

“不可能比我经历的其他痛楚更可怕。”提姆为他补充。

“没错，上吧，红罗宾。”杰森说。

“你确定知道怎么做？”提姆有必要最后一次询问。

“你要是再问我一遍，我就用这个扎你。”杰森开工前说。

起初确实有些痛，但感觉不坏。随着痛感逐渐消失，疼痛中夹杂着一丝欢愉，刺激得提姆蜷缩起脚趾，脑神经直冲某个有趣的方向，杰森的接近没有丝毫助力。

顷刻间，他惊恐地意识到自己硬了，而在当下掩盖这个事实的可能性绝对为零。杰森视若无睹的行为更糟糕；他以为这是个超棒的笑柄，重中之重，然而杰森仅仅选择无视。

啊，这可是有史以来头一次。

提姆大吸口气，一，二，三，呼出，回归冥想吐纳的日常课程，集中精力聆听背景音乐的节拍，察觉自己默念歌词，强迫着放松心神，凝神定气。

提姆脑袋一片空白，彻底迷失在音乐之中，甚至未注意杰森工作结束，把纹身枪和墨水收拾起来放至一旁。提姆睁开眼，舒展四肢，受束的肢体麻木不适，过了一会儿他才反应过来，意识到杰森近在咫尺，触手可及。这一点也不可笑，他从未认识到杰森的眼眸如此翠绿。

“我好了。”杰森说。提姆不愿费力探究他的嗓音因何沙哑。“看看吧。”

提姆谨慎地坐起身，低头看向纹身，浓黑墨液勾勒的光圈图案与他的苍白皮肤形成鲜明对比。杰森用绷带包扎起来。“这，嗯，很棒。说真的，棒极了。”

杰森牵起嘴角，带着几分羞涩和满满的欢乐。提姆从来没见他露出这种神情，至少多年未见，只存在相机镜头之中。“随便什么时候，德雷克，还想要一个的话，你知道去哪找我。”

提姆摇头：“不用了，我觉得一个就够了。”

“据统计，大部分人不会止于一个。”杰森指出。

“我不属于大部分人。”

杰森对他板起脸来。“是啊，别开玩笑。你这个娇生惯养的死小孩。行了，赶快离开我的公寓。”

杰森拿起桌子末端的乳液瓶，随手扔给提姆。“我相信像你这样敬小慎微的细节控肯定已经搜集了之后要注意的所有事项，我就不白费唇舌了。”

提姆站起来，施力和躺太久导致他一阵晕眩，但很快就恢复了。“知道了，谢谢。我是说，我知道你没必要帮忙。”

杰森向前拱了拱肩，双手插进裤子口袋。“不管怎么说，德雷克，除了自己，我有一阵子没给别人纹身，大概我只是想锻炼手艺。”

“是啊，没错。”

杰森陪他走到前门，两人稍许停顿了一会儿，尴尬地站在门口。

“我要走了。”

“正合我意。”杰森说。

提姆步履轻盈，假装没注意到自己没听见关门的声音，杰森一定目送他从走廊进入电梯。

他绝对没考虑清楚。

***

三个星期。

纹身周遭的皮肤早已愈合，护理的部分也处理妥当。这个时候，他给自己的身体留下了这样永恒的印记这件事才终于让他回过味来，一部分的他担心自己会后悔，但提姆完全没有。

他看着浴室镜中映出的纹身，手指轻柔地抚摸皮肤。随后他听到一声响亮的撞击声，客厅传来的声音呼唤着他的名字。

“啊？”提姆大叫，“我马上就来。”

他没动，以为那可能不过是迪克，他们早上一直在发消息，承诺彼此有空多碰面。可浴室大门一下子被打开，杰森闯了进来。

“嘿，我只想看看纹身现在怎么样——哦，嗯。”杰森说。一看到上身赤裸，盯着纹身的提姆，他便停下脚步，“看来不错。”

“确实。”提姆说。

杰森蹲下身进一步观察，伸出一根手指摩挲着图案。提姆不由得打了个哆嗦，空气中弥漫着紧张的气息，一如三周前躺在那张沙发上，好比电线包裹太紧，随时崩断。

“愈合了？”

“嗯。”提姆说，他能挤出字来简直是种奇迹。

“嘿，提姆？”

“嗯？”

“我要干件事，你如果不希望我做，现在最好让我知道。”

“不，嗯，你可以。我给你开空白支票，随便你填，很好。”提姆说，很高兴自己这么做。因为杰森凑上前，嘴唇覆上图案，舌头沿着纹身轮廓游移。提姆的腰部开始向前挺动，惊慌失措地倚靠浴室柜支撑自己。

他握住杰森的法兰绒上衣，拉起对方狠狠吻住，几乎用牙齿啃咬才松开口。彼此交融的喘息传入提姆耳中，杰森改变姿势，换作提姆坐在浴室柜上，双腿张开让杰森站在中间。这个角度刚刚好，便于杰森用舌头舔舐提姆的唇齿。他们唇齿交缠了数分钟——提姆觉得他能像这样待上几小时。一个又一个的亲吻有些囫囵潦草，可感觉却无与伦比，强烈的快感淹没了他的神智。

然而。

“你要知道我有间卧室。”提姆说着挣脱束缚。杰森刚开始吸吮他的脖颈，牙齿咬在细嫩的肌肤上，也许会一路留下细密印痕，明天提姆上班必须用西装才能遮住。

“这样啊。”

“对，就在那扇门后面。”

“真方便。”杰森紧紧抓牢提姆环在自己腰际的双腿，把人抱着跨过门走进卧室。

“你以前做过吗？”杰森一边问一边将提姆放倒在床，跟着爬上去，温暖的躯体将提姆压入床垫。

“做过。”

“跟男人？”

“对。”提姆伸出一条腿勾住杰森膝盖，就势一翻，位置瞬间颠倒。提姆跨坐在杰森腰上。

杰森噗嗤一笑：“看起来我们凑够人数创建基佬罗宾俱乐部了。”

“我们有徽章吗？”提姆掀起杰森上衣脱了下来，“我可以制作徽章。”

“嘿，只有你才能给俱乐部拨款，阔少爷，我只要出场充当门面。”杰森说，逗得提姆直笑，这出乎他的预料。过去三周他都惦记着想跟杰森做爱，但幻想中的一切太过紧张严肃。可现在他又笑了起来，杰森的手臂卡在上衣袖子里，现实比他的想象趣味得多。

杰森遍体鳞伤——远超提姆，可能超过家族中任何一个人，包括布鲁斯。大部分看起来许是小丑的杰作，其余的仅是寻常都市义警生活饱受摧残的产物。杰森可能比他们活得累些，这里有处枪伤，那里有处刀伤。

但交织在这些伤疤中间，烙印在白色皮肤之上的深色痕迹，是一个个纹身。鲜血般的亮红描绘的复杂花卉横跨杰森两肩。简洁优雅，深黑墨水勾画出几何的图案，提姆恨不得用手指追寻。另一边肩膀的纹身是一张提姆了如指掌的地图，哥谭腹地清清楚楚的印在皮肤上。

“这些不是你一个人完成的。”

杰森伸出一根手指，漫不经心地抚摸着提姆的纹身。“对，不是我一个人。正面的纹身是我修饰润色了一点，主要是弗兰卡，当做我工作的回报。我可没信托基金让她往里面存钱。”

“你怎么解释你的伤疤？”

“不解释。”杰森静静地回答，一只手扣住提姆后颈，拉下他再度吻上。“现在，你到底操不操我，阔少爷。”他说，这句话仿佛一股电流刺激提姆的神经。提姆露出热切渴望的笑容，弯下身翻找着床头柜抽屉里的安全套和润滑剂。

“脱下你的裤子，托德先生。”

“先生，是，先生。”杰森得意的敬了个礼，脱下裤子，扔到房间另一头。毫无疑问他里面什么都没穿，这个混蛋。

提姆往手指上涂了很多润滑剂，拉起杰森一条腿架在肩上，一边亲吻着他的大腿内侧，一边为他扩张。真诱人。他暗想，杰森的性器就在眼前，他可以停下手头动作，张嘴把那玩意含入口中，只为找出自己能逼杰森吼多响的念头着实充满诱惑力。

“老天，德雷克，我不会碎，你可以快点。”

“如果你又叫回我的姓氏，我想多慢就多慢。 ** **杰森**** 。”

“操， ** **提姆**** ，噢耶稣。”杰森泻出沙哑的呻吟，“我很乖，我很乖，你能不能快点操我。”

“我没听到你说请，杰伊。”

“你自己玩蛋去吧，提摩西。”

“也许下一次。”提姆说，他抽出手指戴上安全套，忽然有了一个想法，意识到杰森背部一定有更多纹身。“你能不能翻过来？”

“可以。”杰森翻身趴在床上，提姆是对的。他能就这么呆上几天。他想，辨别出伤痕累累皮肤上交错的每一个纹身。他缓慢地挺动腰身，将自己的硬挺深深推送进杰森体内。他不知道这算什么，只是一夜情还是得到探索这具覆满墨迹的躯体的机会。他尽情享用如今掌握在手的一切。

“你要是不快点，我就真要杀了你。”杰森吼道。

“有没有人告诉你，你很会指使人。”

“你没发现你来说这句话有多讽刺，只说明你——噢，他妈的操， ** **提姆**** 。”

提姆勾起嘴角，吻上杰森宽阔的肩膀。

***

之后他们汗水淋漓地躺在床上，提姆慵懒地抚摸着杰森背脊，手指描摹着图案。

“我们以后应该再做一次。”提姆说。他觉得自己可能会紧张，却自然而然地吐出心声。

“你说什么，纹身还是做爱？”

“都要？”

“我他妈就知道。”杰森吹嘘道，提姆翻了个白眼，拍了拍他的屁股。“你真是个奇葩，提姆·德雷克。”

“我以为，”提姆说，“所以你才喜欢我。”

“随便你怎么说，混蛋。”杰森嘀咕，语气却像是说没错。

他们总爱激怒对方，他们可以大方承认。

完

 

 


End file.
